Not Your Aaron, My Aaron
by RotchkerSweetly
Summary: Morgan find a tattoo upon Spencer and jumps to the wrong conclusion, and Spencer introduces someone to the team that completely confuses Morgan all together. Slight OOC and also involves Reid/OC


**[I own nothing, nope I don't own Criminal Minds but I do own the OC, have fun]**

It was a honest mistake that Morgan had to see it, his tattoo, but know he had Spencer knew for sure what would be whirling found his best friend's head and he would probably go telling the rest of them team. It was after a case in Utah, involving numerous female bodies that were mysteriously turning up in Sevier Lake, whether the temperatures that occurred in mid-July were peaking at 100°F, they were all roasting, Rossi even looked over at Hotch wondering whether he would pass out because of the boiling sun in his required black suit. Once the case had been solved and they had arrested the Unsub, turns out to be woman was hunting other women who looked like the girlfriend that her ex husband was currently dating, causing her to have an emotional breakdown and take it out on women of similar appearance. The team were all relieved to be leaving the boiling state however as Spencer decided to change from his darker shirt that he regretfully wore, he was interrupted when Morgan came walking into the locker room at the Police Department, only for his eyes to wander onto the tattooed work that was etched onto his skin around left shoulder, this word was a name and surrounding it was flowers, small one that were winding beautifully around it. Morgan carefully backed away hoping to not be noticed but he wasn't aware that Spencer had witnessed it all through the mirror. He wouldn't be able to live it down.

Outside, Morgan was running over to Emily and JJ who were packing away the case files, with a smug smile upon his face. Looking up, Emily smirked at his approach, "Now, what's got you all happy?" she chuckled as he picked up his bag and some files.

"Nothing, just that our resident genius might be harbouring some deep feelings for Hotch over there!" he gestured to their boss who was wrapping up his report with Rossi and the Sheriff.

"Spencer? Since when did he ever have feelings for Hotch?" JJ raised an eyebrow in disbelief, if he did have feelings for their fearless leader than she would have definitely heard something from him personally.

"Well, I went in to go grab him for a soon to be departure, and I may have accidently seen a tattoo upon our Pretty Boy's shoulder that happen to brand 'Aaron' along with some looping flowery things!" he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you were perving on Spencer getting changed?" Emily smiled smugly and chuckled as Morgan started to go red.

"What, No! Nothing like that!"

"Really, we'll wait till Spencer finds out that you watch him get changed!" JJ chuckled as Spencer came walking over towards them.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder. Emily and JJ only chuckled some more as JJ looped her arm through his and walked him towards the SUVs. Outside the Police Department, she leant against the black vehicle whilst Spencer loaded in their go bags.

"He spotted your tattoo" Spencer stiffened as she uttered the 'T Word'.

"I know, I was hoping to get out of there before he came waltzing in..."

"Well, you're gonna have to explain it before Morgan goes blathering to anyone else in the BAU, especially Garcia, she'll hunt you down?" she raised an eyebrow as she caught his attention; he stopped to think as she frowned in confusion, "Spence?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner tomorrow? You can bring Will and Henry, as well as the rest of the team?" he gave a tight smile that she would pick up on. Nodding her head slowly they both climbed into the SUV as the rest of the team came out.

When they arrived back at the BAU and briefed both Strauss and Garcia, JJ casually brought up the dinner that 'she' thought up of, every openly agreed and Hotch agreed that it would be a great idea, he nodded at Spencer who gave a small smile. Morgan seemed to clock this as he gave a nudge to Emily accompanied with a smug smile. "Well, I have to go see my boys, so I'll see you all tomorrow...Spence, you coming?" she walked towards the elevator as the genius came running after her. Soon as they left Morgan turned to Hotch, "Good going man..." he smiled even though the older man looked as his as if he lost his mind.

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

"It's cool man; I know it needs to be a secret because of Strauss and all, but it's cool..." Morgan shrugged.

"Keep what a secret?" Hotch called out as Morgan walked away, Rossi approached him with the similar look.

"What was all that about?" he patted Hotch on the shoulder, and nodded in the direction that Morgan left.

"I have no idea!" Hotch simply shook his head as Rossi grinned aimlessly.

"Well whatever it is, apparently he's cool with it!"

"Go home Rossi!" Hotch sighed as he walked up to his office whilst he heard the deep chuckled from his co agent as he shut the door.

The next day was filled with Hotch based innuendos and Morgan giving his boss knowing smiles to the older Agent's dismay as he was still in the dark by the awkward glances. All he knew was that Spencer was getting more and more embarrassed as the teasing done by Morgan had evolved with Emily joining in. JJ had to lock him away in her office to keep them away from him. By evening had arrived, the team had arrived at the Italian restaurant that Rossi had once recommended them for their meal. Morgan purposely moved to the otherwise of the table leaving a seat open next to Hotch, knowing that Spencer would most likely appreciate sitting closer to the man he is harbouring feelings for. All the team had arrived, including Will, Henry and in addition Jack, all except their boy genius. "So where is my Junior G-Man?" Garcia asked as she sipped at her drink.

"I'm right here Aunt Penny!" Jack giggled and was soon followed by the rest of the team,

"I'm sure she meant Uncle Spencer, Jack" his father ruffled his hair only for the little boy to pull a displease look.

"I'm sure he's on his way Garcia, just give him some time, but in his car we'll probably be here till next week!" Rossi chuckled. However speaking of Spencer, the Boy Wonder had walked through the door, and appeared not to be alone. JJ looked up, saw him enter, and stood to greet him.

"You're late!" she smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry, we got caught up in traffic. Someone decided to take the long way?" he turned and waves an accusing look to the gentleman who had accompanied him.

"Well, it can't help it if there was construction works now can I Spence?" the tall man smiled before chuckling.

"Anyway, were all here now so we can order" she pulled them towards the table; Spencer looked down in confusion and stopped a passing waiter.

"Excuse, can we have an extra chair we seem to be one short." The waiter nodded as Spencer took the man's hand and lead them to their fate.

"So this is my team, JJ you know, along with her partner Will and their son Henry, then there's Morgan, Emily, Garcia, Rossi, and this is Hotch and his son Jack" Spencer individually point out his team mates to the tall gentleman who wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Spencer has told me a lot about you all, it nice to put faces to the names" the tall man gave a dashing smile as Spencer leant into the one armed embrace. Morgan frowned as he watched Spencer practically seem to snuggle against this mystery stranger, is he trying to cover his feeling for Hotch? Was he trying to find a new man to fill the Hotch shape whole knowing that Hotch may not reciprocate his feelings?

"Well, the more the merrier..." Rossi called out as the group chuckled, "And, not trying to be rude but...who the hell are you?" he leant forward onto the table and gave Mystery Man a hard look.

"Rossi!" Spencer hissed; but was stopped by a small chuckled coming from the man next to him, looking up he saw the amusement in his companion's eye.

"No, Spence, it alright..." he kissed Spencer brow which made Morgan completely lost and confused, he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw JJ look all giddy, smiling sweetly as Mystery Man gave the peck to Reid, "Well, I best introduce myself; I'm Spencer's fiancée-"

"What!" Morgan stated a little too loudly and had caught that attention of not only the whole team but also some random strangers who were eavesdropping on their conversation, "But, what about Hotch?" Morgan pointed to the said man as Spencer only frowned at his best friend.

"What about him?"

"Well, what about your feelings for him? Don't you love him?"

"What feelings for Hotch?"

"Yes, what feelings for Hotch?" the Mystery Man looked down at Spencer with a frown on his face.

"No, there is nothing going on!" Spencer reassured his companion as he focused back on Derek "Derek! I have no feelings for Hotch, I'm gay and Hotch is as straight as flag pole..." he quickly turned to his boss, "No offence..." he quickly mumbled as he turned his attention back to Morgan, "Who ever said I had any romantic feelings for Hotch?"

"Then why does your lovey-dovey tattoo say Aaron?" Derek pointed out, knowing he was making sense, he had seen it with his own eyes. The table all looked over at Spencer with a mixture of emotion swirling around between them. Some were shocked that Spencer even considered getting a tattoo let alone Morgan seeing it, Hotch was glaring at Morgan and also looking around hoping they weren't making too much of a scene, and Jack and Henry mainly ignored everyone and began playing.

The silence over the table was soon broken by the chuckling from Mystery Man, Derek looked over and did not appreciate being laughed at, "What's so funny?" the man only looked at him with a humorous smile plastered over his face.

"Hello, I'm Aaron... Aaron O'Connell, I'm the man whose tattoo on Spencer's shoulder..." he wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder and pulled him close, "I have a matching one if you wish to review it for evidence for you little investigation..." he chuckled as Spencer shook his head and smiled, he knew introducing Aaron to his team would have been fun but not this entertaining. Morgan knew from then on to ask Spencer straight away whether or not he had a secret man he was hiding away rather that to embarrass himself in front of the team and a restaurant, also note to self, don't look at Spencer's skin.


End file.
